


Heat of the Moment

by Farasha



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: centi_porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-24
Updated: 2006-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno is a spontaneous kind of guy - he likes living in the heat of the moment. Drabbles for the centi_porn challenge on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**01\. Blossom**

Reno could feel, rather than see, the blood blossoming through the bandages on his thigh. He gritted his teeth and clawed Rude closer, and Rude had to have noticed because he made a noise that sounded like concern, even though he didn't stop.

"No, baby, don't stop _Shiva_ that's good," Reno stammered, leaning up for a sloppy, hot kiss. "I'll fucking change 'em later, yo."

The moment was too frantic for anything to stop; this was reaffirming that they were both alive, after something had nearly gone fatally wrong. Rude sighed an affirmative and picked up the pace.

**02\. Sweat**

The good thing about having no hair was that Rude didn't sweat as much.

Reno, for example, was always soaked with sweat after the first few thrusts, his hair plastered to his forehead and their bodies sliding slickly against each other. Not that it was a problem. Rude leaned down and licked a drop of sweat off Reno's cheek, just below the scars, and listened appreciatively to the stream of incoherent babbling that fell from his partner's mouth. Reno bucked against him and moved his head just to the side, fastening their mouths together.

Not a problem at all.

**03\. Gaze**

The ever-present sunglasses made Rude's gaze that much more apparent, instead of less so. Reno opened his eyes lazily, matching it from across the room, and got the satisfaction of seeing the muscle in his jaw jump as Rude clenched his teeth.

He could _feel_ Rude's eyes trail down the line of open shirt buttons, to where his pants were slung low on his hips. Reno tilted his head to the side just a little, baring his throat, and Rude crossed the room to pin him to the sofa.

"Miss me, partner?" Reno asked.

**04\. Tongue**

Reno was exceptionally good with his tongue. He swirled it around Rude's cock as he sucked it into his mouth, flattened it along the underside and swiped it along the slit.

All Rude could think of to explain it was that all that talking really did exercise the tongue. He twisted his fingers in Reno's hair and held him still as he thrust into Reno's mouth. Reno moaned around his cock, sending sensation crawling up his spine, and he gave an answering grunt and a particularly sharp thrust as he came.

**05\. Sweet**

"Fucking goddamn, Rude, that's it _fuck._ Harder – _shit_ that's sweet."

Rude gripped Reno's hips and slammed into him, panting. "You never shut up, do you?" he asked, already knowing the answer, but instigating him anyway.

"You know you – yes right there – you know you love it, baby," Reno panted, his fingernails digging into the sheets as he pushed back to meet Rude. "Can't get – mnnnfuck - enough of my mouth."

Rude moved one hand from his partner's hip – just barely. "Want something?"

"_Fucking absolutely_ yes. Shiva, Rude, touch me-" and then an incoherent moan as Rude did.

**06\. Give**

Rude twirled the handcuffs speculatively. "Are you sure?"

"Would I have asked if I wasn't sure? Come on, it'll be hot." Reno looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, stretching out on the bed.

Rude opened the cuffs. "Give me your hands."

Later, as Reno yanked on the handcuffs and swore at him louder, Rude thought that he would have to listen to his partner more often about things like this. Watching him writhe and curse and beg for release was too good to pass up.

**07\. Hand**

Rude's hand had different calluses than Reno's did, and felt rough in different places as Rude pulled at Reno's cock.

"If someone pages me," Rude said, curling his palm around the head, "I'm leaving you here."

_That_ got Reno's attention. "Why the fuck would someone page you? There ain't nothing happening right now."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the pager on Rude's hip went off. Rude pulled away and turned to the door.

"Fucking _shit,_ man! You can't leave me hanging like that!"

"It's your fault for starting something when we're on duty."

**08\. Compromise**

There were some men that Reno had dated that Did Not Get Fucked. Rude was one of them.

Not that Reno minded bottoming to his partner. Rude fucked like he spoke; hard and to the point. But every once in a while he liked a switch.

They compromised.

Reno wrapped his hand around the base of Rude's cock, holding it steady as he slowly sank down on it. "Oh yeah," he breathed. "Ifrit's fire, I love your cock. Love the way you stretch me open- nn!" Reno's head fell forward as Rude gripped his hips and thrust up. "Just like that, baby."

**09\. Chocolate**

Reno had a sweet tooth. So maybe it wasn't any wonder that he loved the taste of his partner's skin – Rude's chocolate-colored skin – so much. He licked at Rude's throat, his collarbone, tugged at his nipple with is teeth.

Rude grabbed his ponytail and yanked him down to his knees, reminding him forcefully of what he was supposed to be doing. Reno chuckled in the back of his throat and leaned forward, his tongue darting out to lick the tip before he opened his mouth wide, reveling in the way Rude's cock stretched his jaw and slid down his throat.

**10\. Deep**

Rude curled his fingers, deep within his partner, and watched Reno toss his head back, his fingers gripping Rude's arms. "You – fuck – Shiva – Rude-"

That was as close as Reno ever got to asking nicely, so Rude withdrew his fingers, barely giving Reno time to form another curse before he buried himself in Reno's ass, biting down on his collarbone.

Reno tilted his head back more and hooked his legs around Rude's waist. And that was Reno's way of saying 'thank you, more please.'

Rude shifted to bite his throat as he began to move.

**11\. Shiver**

During winter, it was deathly cold under the plate. So Reno, stubbornly fighting back his shivers, pounded on the door to Rude's apartment. "Can I crash here?" he asked.

Rude raised an eyebrow. "For the whole winter?"

"My building's got no heat, yo,"

A slight smile curved one corner of Rude's mouth. "Are you going to pay rent?"

Ten minutes later he had Reno shoved up against the apartment door, his pants around his ankles and his cock up his ass. The usual litany of curses and praise fell from Reno's mouth, and Rude decided he didn't really need rent.

**12\. Melt**

The ice didn't stay on the ground more than an hour or two; the heat from the reactors and the pipelines running under the plate melted it away. When it got to the point that there was no more ice, Reno packed up his things.

"You owe me," Rude said slowly, "four months worth of rent."

"Fuck you, man. I paid you, just not in cash." Reno crawled into Rude's lap. "Unless you want me to make all four months up to you right now."

Rude twisted his fingers in Reno's hair and pushed him to his knees.

**13\. Smooth**

The skin on the insides of Reno's arms was not smooth; it was pocked by the track marks of a long-time drug user. It's what made his eyes glow slightly in the dark; not as bright as a SOLDIER's, of course, but the faint traces of mako in the blood were visible.

Especially now, when they went half-lidded and quiet, heartfelt "Fuck" fell from his lips, and Rude yanked his hair out of its ponytail as he pinned him to the couch, making him toss his head for the practiced effect of having the strands shimmer.

**14\. Tingle**

Reno's choice of weapon was not his nightstick. The electricity and the weight was nice, but it wasn't what made him dangerous. That was adrenaline. It was the tingle and the rush he got from the crack of bone, the knowledge that Rude was at his back, making sure nothing went wrong. The feeling that while it was him, his partner and an anonymous hotel room, nothing could touch them. Not even Shinra himself.

And it got even better when Rude took him to the next room over and fucked him senseless before the corpse next door was even cold.

**15\. Button**

When the first button popped off and flew across the room, Reno knew his partner had had a bad day. Reno immediately pulled Rude's hands away from his shirt before he ruined it even further and slinked out of it with the grace born of dozens of stealth-surveillance missions.

His eyes dialated when Rude pushed his wrists to the bed and forced his thighs apart, his sunglasses slipping down a little on his nose. "Mmm, come on, partner, fuck me already. Take it. I'm yours."

And when Rude did, Reno felt the tension run out of his muscles like water.


End file.
